universeultimatecrossoverallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unlockables
Reward to Unlock Characters, Stages and Items Classic Mode Playable Characters *Builderman (Roblox) - Complete Classic Mode, Guest and Noob is diffculy. *Chrom (Genei Ibun Roku ♯FE) (Fire Emblem) - Complete Classic Mode, Chrom Very Hard is diffculy. *Classic Link - Complete Classic Mode, Link, Toon Link, Young Link and Fierce Deity Link is diffculy. *Goku Super Saiyan 4 - Complete Classic Mode, Goku and Goku Black Very Hard is diffculy. *Headband Jigglypuff - Complete Classic Mode, Jigglypuff Very Hard is diffculy. *Huge Human (Top 5 Weirdest Alien Diseases) - Complete Classic Mode, 11 Characters in Race to finish. *Kanba Reizou - Complete Classic Mode, Race to Finish 11 timer characters. *Knuckles the Echidna - Complete Classic Mode, Sonic and Tails Hard is - Shadow the Hedgehog / Diffculy. *Libre Pikachu - Complete Classic Mode, Pikachu Hard is diffculy. *Reaper (Overwatch) - Complete Classic Mode, after is using total play time any character. *Zeno Bell and Dufort - Complete Classic Mode, Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine Hard is diffculy. Stages *Cell Games - Complete Classic Mode, Cell is diffculy. *Metal Cavern - Complete Classic Mode, Get 80% or higher in the credits minigame at the end. Events Mode Playable Characters, Stages and Items #Brotherly Love / Unlock - Waluigi (Playable Character) and Waluigi's Pinball (Stage) #Imprisoned / Unlock - Fi (Playable Character) #Extermination / Unlock - Ridley (Playable Character) #The Final Needle / Unlock - Masked Man (Playable Character) and The Final Needle (Stage) #20XX IS HERE / Unlock - Jigglypuff (Playable Character) #Where's Sephiroth? / Unlock - Sephiroth (Playable Character) #Photoshop Flowey / Unlock - Flowey (Playable Character) #Someone From The Dark / Unlock - Shulk (Playable Character) #Yellow Devil / Unlock - Dr. Wily (Playable Character) #The Cell Games / Unlock - Cell (Playable Character) #Shall I give you this pear? / Unlock - Space Invaders (Playable Character) and Space (Space Invaders) (Stage) #The Dark Lord / Unlock - Ganon (Playable Character) #Lethal Marathon / Unlock - Captain Falcon and Fein and Sebe (Playable Character) and Big Blue (Stage) #Motorcycle Gun / Unlock - Shadow the Hedgehog (Playable Character) #Get Out Fast! / Unlock - Dark Samus (Playable Character) and Tourian (Stage) #Ghost Mansion! / Unlock - Luigi (Playable Character) and Luigi's Mansion (Stage) #The Final Landmaster! / Unlock - Falco Lombardi (Playable Character) #Tournament Baseball / Unlock - The Batter (Playable Character) #Pokémon Arena! / Unlock - Meowth (Playable Character) #Star Fox Coneria! / Unlock - Wolf O' Donnell (Playable Character) #Combo Fighter! / Unlock - Evil Ryu (Playable Character) #Bombsweeper / Unlock - John Solver (Playable Character) #Heart in Clock / Unlock - Roxas (Playable Character) #Paper Mario Rival! / Unlock - Mr. L (Playable Character) #The Legends RPG! / Unlock - Geno (Playable Character) #Cannon Ship / Unlock - King K. Rool (Playable Character) and Gangplank Galleon (Stage) #The Dream Land / Unlock - Gooey (Playable Character) #Coins Party Times! / Unlock - Tingle (Playable Character) #Poké Earth Attack!! / Unlock - Diglett (Playable Character) #Wily Capsule / Unlock - Dr. Wily (Playable Character) and Wily's Castle (Stage) #Blossom Princess / Unlock - Princess Daisy (Playable Character) #Yakuza / Unlock - Geemer (Playable Character) #Arena Ferox Battle! / Unlock - Corrin (Playable Character) #What's Monster Chimera? / Unlock - Flint (Playable Character) #Bowser the Junior Son! / Unlock - Bowser Jr. (Playable Character) #The Magic Final Form! / Unlock - Marx (Playable Character) #Halberd, Sword Mage! / Unlock - Meta Knight (Playable Character) and Halberd (Stage) #Tetris Blocks Time... / Unlock - L-Block (Playable Character) #Poké Trainer Battle! / Unlock - Saffron City (Stage) #Gotta Cherish Them All / Unlock - Master Ball (Item) #Portal Whes Gives Up / Unlock - Chell (Playable Character) and Cube (Portal) (Item) #NES Classics / Unlock - NES Mario (Playable Character) and Mushroomy Kingdom (Stage) #The Big Pig Machine / Unlock - Pigmask Army (Playable Character) #Overwatch Gunner! / Unlock - Widowmaker (Playable Character) #The Mamodo Papers / Unlock - Cut 'N Paste and Kiichiro (Playable Character) #The Another World / Unlock - Maestro (Playable Character) and Another World (Stage) Category:Unlockables Category:Databases